


Sharing is Caring

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fall of Project Freelancer, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Now going to be a series (i have ideas damn it), Other, Polyamory? Possibly?, Porn With Plot, Teasing, This is just an excuse to make Wash and Maine teach Sigma how to be domestic, Threesome - M/M/M, Universe Alteration, Voyeurism, carwash HALF-siblings (on Allison's side), carwash siblings, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigma has a fascination with Agent Washington and its not just about what goes on in his head. Washington, after being warned against this by Maine, decides to allow the AI in on their sex lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkheartedlion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkheartedlion/gifts).



"Leave him on." Washington whispered, pulling the man’s hand away from the implantation. It's not a rare occurrence that Wash does this. He has slept in Maine's arms with the AI active, has fed the AI’s curiosity by answering his questions until he slipped into a world of unconsciousness. Maine has attempted explaining that Sigma had a... drive towards Washington. It could be influenced from his own personal feelings or it could be all his own. But some of the things he's caught made him hesitant.

But Washington wants to try something, and when the man wished for something enough he was driven to see it to fruition. He has noticed the AI seemed to enjoy being around him; but Delta did as well and as did Theta.

He wanted to see if there was a difference and he wanted to see it for himself.  So, Maine complied. Pulling his own shirt over his head and settling back into the bedding as Washington stared at the flaming artificial intelligence unit, waiting for the next instruction.

"Kiss Agent Maine."

It's a simple request and Wash smiles as he complies. Kissing his lover with all the tenderness he can muster, "like that?" He places another peck to the man's lips.

"With tongue Agent Washington."

Maine's mouth parts under his prying muscle. Sliding against his own tongue and Maine groaned when one of Wash's fingers tweaked a nipple. "Like that Sig?" He pulled away, licking at the string of spit connecting the couple so he could bat his eyelashes at the AI.

"That is a satisfactory beginning, yes. Now remove your pants."

Wash throws a grin between the AI and his lover. "As he commands," he teases. Slipping the button from the hole and tugging the zipper down. He leaned over to nip at Maine's jaw then down to lick at a nipple.

He slipped a leg back over Maine's waist so he lay flat beside the man, wiggling his hips and removing the jeans. "Want the boxers gone too, Sigma?"

Maine purrs his own answer— _yes he wants them gone_. But Wash asked Sigma; staring solely at the AI, Wash was pleased to note the subtle change to the fire that embraced the program.

"Yes Agent Washington. That would be ideal."

He shimmied those off as well before returning to his earlier position straddling the man's waist. He ran his hands through his own hair, running lower over his chest. Lips pulling up into a smirk as both Maine and Sigma followed the movement. Moaning when he rolled his own harden nipples beneath his fingers, lashes fluttering closed when large rough hand slid up the inside of his thigh.

“On your back Agent Washington.”

He followed the voice’s instructions, becoming pliable under Maine’s hands. The man flipping him onto his back beneath him and holding the blond’s hands beside his head, Maine purrs a wordless rumble before stealing a quick kiss. The fiery AI slips in closer to Washington’s face, leaning in almost intimately to voice his next demand.

“Keep your hands there David.”

He shivers at how the voice says his name, catching the moan by biting at the corner of his lips. “Tease. Can’t just lay that name on me without any warning,” he whined, rolling his erection up against Maine’s stomach. He ruts against the man’s muscular stomach, moaning like a porn star—over the top and needy but the action proved useful when Maine freed his large cock from his restraining underwear.

“Stretch him Agent Maine.”

He didn’t need the AI to tell him what to do but he _did_ enjoy the shiver that Washington let out under Sigma’s prompting. Leaning back on his haunches Maine slicked up fingers teased the man’s opening, circling round the puckered hole. Smirking at the feeling of the muscles twitched under the pad of his middle finger. The blond’s mews, his fingers twitching beside his head as he itched to claw at the man’s shoulders.

“Are you enjoying that, David?”

He didn’t understand if these AI could feel emotions or not—or mimic them at least. Sigma’s artificial voice sounded famished, _needy_... smug, though that was what the AI was naturally.

“Use that voice David, tell me what you want Agent Maine to do.”

The blond man whimpered, eyes clenching shut as he arched up. “Fuck me. Fucking hell! Stop teasing and just work me open! I want your cock, just get me there.” Maine and the AI hummed, sharing a look between each other and Maine paused with his teasing. Slipping that first finger in—thick, hot, calloused digit—thrusting in long slow movements. Prying and searching; the man whose legs he was between moaned a mixture of both their names. Maine and Sigma’s.

“Another Agent Maine.”

He slipped another finger into his moaning lover, pushing in slowly—centimeter by centimeter until Wash was nodding again. Continuing with the rhythm from before, crooking his fingers—scissoring them apart. Pushing, parting, crooking and sliding: he sparred nothing as he worked his lover open, panting along with the blond as he opened up beneath him.

“Another.”

He slipped another finger in harsher than before, his lust fueling him on as Washington cried out. His fingers finding his own hair and alternated between running through them and tugging on the wheat blond strands. “ _Oh_ ,” he panted, “more. Maine—Sigma, shit give me more. I don’t care I can take it. I can, baby please!”

“Add the fourth finger Agent Maine, as a safety precaution.”

Each thrust of his hand had Washington’s whole body rocking, had his breath slamming out of his lungs just as quick as he was sucking oxygen into them. A hand betrayed Sigma’s commands as nails bit into Maine’s shoulder, Washington’s cries like music to both Sigma and Maine’s ears. Maine teased the skin, the rim with his thumb— _you could take my thumb too if you really wanted to_.

“You could do it Agent Maine. He’d still feel your penis afterwards.”

Washington whimpered at the man’s growls, at the AIs suggestion. “Next time.” His pants breathless as he bent his knees, feet flat against the bed. “Next time you can fuck me with only your fist—promise, I promise. Just give me your dick! Oh shit, please! Please I promise!” He begged, screaming out with his voice fluctuating in volume, in clarity.

“Agent Maine.”

He didn’t need to the fiery figure to tell him what to do and when to do it—didn’t need him to tell him to lube up his cock or slip into that warm inviting ass either. He didn’t need the voice telling him how to pleasure David and the AI program slipped from the AI and lit up pathways in Maine’s mind.

Washington moaned in Maine’s ear, wrapping his arms around the large man’s shoulders, around his neck as the man continued to sink in. It seemed to continue forever. Wash tossed his head back, crying out when Maine brushed against his prostate. _Like this,_ Maine’s thoughts were directed at the AI hounding his focus towards the blond haired man. He could feel the program slipping into his nervous system, tweeking with the feelings in his fingers to experience the feel of Washington’s skin.

 _“Run your hands up his legs,”_ Sigma voice was always so loud in his head. Bouncing off his skull and brain, pretending to rattle around in his ears. It was all just a figment of his imagination—it felt so _real_. So real as Maine’s hands caressed the side and backs of Washington’s legs, slipping back down to grab hold of his ass and press a finger to the point where Maine’s cock penetrated Wash’s ass.

He could _feel_ the AI shutter, could feel him ooze. Pleased by Maine’s action. _“Harder,”_ he urged, _begging_ Maine to show him how he fucked the man. He did; showing the AI unit how to hold Wash down, how to bend him in two and use his flexibility to the fullest. _“Faster,”_ Sigma continued, flaring up Maine’s neurological pathways.

And Maine complied; slamming into Washington body until the man howled Maine’s name. Until the bed slammed and rocked with each long hard thrust of his hips. Until Maine’s eyes clenched shut and he moaned—slipping into his own mind as Sigma flared.

When the man’s eyes opened they were glowing brightly orange, the colour caught the blond off guard. The kiss even more so. His lips pressing, consuming against his—it burned so fucking _good_. Spreading throughout his being even after they pulled away with a smirk. “Sigma,” Washington whispered, cupping Maine’s face.

His body arching up as he continued with the pace set out by Maine. _“Like this?”_ the AIs voice inquired to his human host. Together watching as the man bellow them shook and shuttered, fisting his own cock and pumping it in a blur.

 _Yes, just like that. You can kiss him now; muffle his cry during his release. You need to do it now._ Maine’s thoughts warned as he allowed his AI to play around with his body, fuck his boyfriend while he watched in the comforts of his own head.

He kissed him, catching Washington’s final cry of pleasure before Maine slipped back into control. Fucking the man throughout the clench of muscles around his cock, the shake of Wash’s body as he clutched at Maine’s shoulders with bitten nails. Parting from the kiss, Maine cursed—growing possessively as he emptied his load deep within the man.

Wash, eyes firmly open, stared into Maine’s hazel eyed gaze with a smile. Gaze snapping away when the burning AI appeared beside Maine’s head. The blond huffed, “the two of you are cleaning me up.”

“That can be arranged David.”

**[BONUS:]**

**WASHINGTON** remembers coming to screaming. He remembers the flashing of Epsilon in his head—the memories, so much memories. He remembers seeing the other AI units as well; Omega, Gamma, Delta... Sigma. He clung to the idea of Sigma. _SHOW ME SIGMA!_ He had yelled at the flashes as they passed, as he slipped further into pain.

He and Maine had started slipping into a larger mess with Sigma. The AI hardly ever getting the switch flipped when Maine and Wash would spend time together—the fire covered AI would float in closer to Washington’s face. “I would like a welcome kiss as well David,” he would state and Wash would smile and look to Maine right before the AI would disappear and a silent conversation would commence between the two. The AI would get his kiss though, Maine’s eyes flashing a bright orange right before Washington would press a kiss to the man’s lips.

Washington remembers waking up on that slab only to scream Allison—the name echoing in his _soul_ before they strapped him back to the table.

Washington woke up next with South and North at his side and a fear gripping his gut. He wanted to reach out—where was Maine, where was Sigma? Washington woke up with questions and pain swirling, with fear gripping at him as the twins ran from his bedside and he remained where he was. Reaching out to his helmet at his bedside, Wash fumbled to reach for it.

His whole body ached; his brain felt like it was _damaged_ —torn apart with whole pathways missing. He sobbed in relieve when he slid the helmet closer. Clinging to the armor with tears lodged in the corners of his eyes—he was emotional, he had no idea why.

And that’s when the Mother of Invention fell and all Washington was introduced to again was pain.

“Hello David,” Washington woke up to pain, to blood dripping from his hair and down his face into his unfocused eyes. He could only groan, reaching out to the three glowing figures beside the fishbowl like helmet of his lover. He blinked and he was being cradled in his lovers arms; carried from the wreckage and into the snow. “You’re ours David, we will never leave you. Rest. You’re safe with us.” Sigma’s familiar voice whispered close to his ears as Maine carved a path through the snow.

Washington slipped back into unconsciousness.


	2. Sisters

Maine slid the cloth over his lover’s face, AI units flicking beside his head and creeping closer to the unconscious man. It wasn’t the most ideal of places, any heat was created by the fire he made closer to the mouth of the cave. He had spent hours searching through the frozen tundra for a place to camp until Washington was well enough to move again. The wood hunting was another hours of work hunting for it—one that left the three AI units bickering amongst themselves while Maine had slapped a quick bandage work over Washington’s injuries from one of the many bags he had grabbed before leaving the wrecked ship.

In the end Sigma’s voice had been over ruled by the twin AI units who transferred themselves over to Washington’s storage unit before Maine slipped on the man’s helmet. Their arguments rang true—they haven’t bonded with Maine, they would only pose more of a hindrance to the man and Sigma as they went about collecting their needed resources while Agent Washington was open to both the elements and unknown dangers. At least with the twins they could run his armor and stabilize him while Maine searched for fuel.

For AIs that belonged to Agent Carolina, Agent Washington’s elder sister (it was one of the worst kept secretes on board the Mother of Invention. Everyone knew), they were certainly quick to jump to the other Church. Maine and Sigma had left to the sound of Washington’s armor whirling to life and the subtle beep of the tracker that they placed on his armor. The red dot constant in the corner of Maine’s screen.

“We are happy to stay with David.”

Maine could feel his AI unit flare up in annoyance at Eta’s words. _Let David store them until he wakes, we still have their chips so it’s not like they could bond with him fully._ His thoughts allowed his AI to simmer, the glow easing out in brightness as he relaxed.

“We _will_ find the Alpha, sisters,” Sigma promised, and that’s most likely what started this whole mess. Sigma’s need to pry; to push and push and _push_ —it could be _him_ that made Epsilon break in Washington’s mind, for all Maine knows. Sigma’s form disappeared from the air beside his head and back within the safety of his mind. “You’re upset with me, Agent Maine.”

 _What was the Epsilon unit?_ Maine questioned, wiping the last of the blood from Washington’s face with the clean cloth. Pulling out another bandage from the duffle bag, the uninjured man went about covering his wounds with the proper bandages.

“Epsilon was meant to be the fragment containing Alpha’s memories but it seems that the pain that they had to administer to break the fragment from him was too much. It must have carried to his host, _our David_ , and continued its self destruction.” The AIs artificial voice dipped into a range that Maine understood to be anger. For beings that claimed to lack emotions they all were quickly adopting them. “It was an unfortunate side effect of the project but we will not allow anymore harm to come to David, now will we?”

Again, the AI posed the most rhetorical of questions. _None._ Is all that Maine could reply with before pressing a quick kiss to Washington’s nose—it was the only place not either bleeding or bruised on his face. _And I—we will kill the Director for ever thinking of giving him a incomplete fragment._

Sigma chuckled, “so infuriated, Agent Maine.”

Yes he was enraged—infuriated as Sigma claimed. The man was his _father_ and yet he so willingly tossed the man aside time and time again. Maine assumed it was an act to prove to the rest that he did not favour Agent Washington—while Washington did not excel at _one_ aspect like many of the other Freelancers did, the man trained himself to provide enough knowledge in many other aspects. A jack of all trades, or so the saying went. But this skill was often treated like weakness to the rest—if he was not perfect at _one_ it meant that he was weak at them all, or so it was what Maine had gathered from the rest.

Iota’s yellowish form appeared beside the hand Maine kept resting on the center of Washington’s chest piece. “Eta and I have checked over his vitals. His brain activity is unusual but could be explained by the unfortunate side effects of Epsilon. A few ribs are damaged; his right ankle and knee have taken on a harsh bruising. He has dislocated his left shoulder but it has already been reset—I assume that it may have been during the crash.” Maine was beginning to enjoy the twins’ voices; both sounding so musical, so different but... similar.

Iota’s reminded Maine of a harp string, the melodic relaxing higher pitch. Yet Eta’s reminded him of a base guitar, still as lovely but a deeper range. Sigma had told him that Iota was the fragments of Compassion while Eta was Empathy—Iota was to be Washington’s originally. Maine saw it fitting to see the twins with Washington now, though his own AI did not share the same thoughts.

“They stay until Washington is healthy enough to leave,” is all Sigma said to him while Maine growled his thanks to the yellowish AI before she flicked back into Washington’s armor.

**[DAY 3]**

Washington finally came to three days after the Mother of Invention crashed into the frozen wasteland. “Hello Agent Washington,” Iota’s voice startled him, “fret naught David. Agent Maine and brother Sigma have gone out in search of a safer base until you’re healthy again.” Eta and Iota appeared beside each other in front of his visor.

He was... confused—nervous, slightly. Epsilon... Epsilon showed him too much, so much that it made his head hurt trying to think of it all. There were things about his mother, his sister. Things about the project and the Directors plans, the torture of Alpha to make more AI fragments. He remembered seeing flashes of the Director himself; of _his_ memories and feelings. He remembers things about himself—David was... David _wasn’t_...

“You were Carolina’s AIs,” Washington stated instead, pulling himself from those lines of thoughts before they could break the flood gates and send him into a panic. “What happened to her?” She would never willingly part from them; they were her means of bettering Texas.

It was Eta who answered, “Brother Sigma removed us from Agent Carolina. She is alive to the last of our knowledge, fret naught David. He wishes to find Alpha he believes that he may be hidden—”

“The Alpha is alive,” Washington cuts in. His—no, Epsilon’s memories flashing in his mind’s eye. “He might be still recovering from the removal of Epsilon but he’s alive.” He slowly began to push himself up from his reclining position, sitting up with a hiss and a wince; he waves off the yellow and turquoise AIs that floated closer in concern. “I’m fine.”

“David,” Iota scolds, “your ribs are bruised. Don’t strain your body unnecessarily.” The man chuckles lightly at the voice, smiling behind his helmet at how similar to Mother she sounds. The artificial voice sighs when the man makes no more movement—no move to return to his resting position or move to standing. “Eta and I are being stored currently in your storage while you heal. We suspect that brother Sigma would wish for the two of us to join him...”

He sensed the train of thought she was hinting at, “you don’t wish to.”

Eta’s form flashed from in front of him to on his shoulder, “You were originally meant to receive Iota. Agent Carolina received us both in Agent South and your stead; we would rather remain as your AI—it would be what your Mother, what your sister would have wanted. You are far more suited to house the fragments of Compassion and Empathy.”

That— _that_ right there made his breath catch, made Epsilon’s unravel return to the forefront of his mind. While Washington couldn’t lie at claim that the idea of accepting these two beings that clearly _wanted him_ to house them wasn’t tempting, the fear of another Epsilon made his hesitant.

“Eta, David has just awoken—Epsilon was not kind in his visit with him, you mustn’t frighten him.”

Washington pointed to the yellow shaded AI, “that is true. I mean... I’ll think about it? But... this,” he tapped the side of his helmet, “don’t think that that can handle an AI just yet.” The two AIs stared at the human in silence, turning to the other in a silent communication before returning their attentions to Washington and nodding. Their forms flickered back into his storage and Wash was left to himself, waiting for Maine and Sigma to return.


	3. Things Sigma Never Wanted To Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are shorter than what I'm normally pumping out for others but... I'm just writing this for fun now. The main point of this is to reach a point where Sigma/Wash/Maine are living out the domestic life. The chapters around that are most likely when things will start getting longer. 
> 
> Until then chapters are going to be anywhere from 1-3K in length so I can post at least one new chapter a day.

Maine and Sigma returned shortly after a fresh layer of snow began to fall upon to already mountainous pile of snow outside the hole that Maine had tucked him away in. His helmet discarded to the floor between his boots. Nose nipped by the cold, pink in tone as he grinned at his lover—at the flickering form of the other as Sigma appeared at Maine’s side.

“Good evening, David” the flame embraced AI purred at Maine closed the space between them. Dropping the bruteshot to the cave floor before folding himself behind the man, legs on either side of Washington’s and his chest pressed against his back. “Maine and I are pleased to see you up,” he floated closer to the blond haired man.

Wash smiled at him, raising his hand until it looked like his fingers caressed the AI’s face. “It’s good to see you too. Eta and Iota jogged my memory about the crash—I’m a bit hazy with those details,” he sighed, leaning into the large hand carting through his hair.

_Are you alright?_

Washington nodded at the growl, “the twins say that I have no injures to my brain—no concussion or contusions—just the mess that Epsilon left.” His hand dropped from cupped the air around Sigma, eyes falling shut as he grew comfortable pressed against his love. “A lot of memories that aren’t mine to sort through now: things to forget, others to stash away and remember later.” He pulled the gauntlet covered hand from his head, nuzzling his face against the cool metal.

He was slipping out of the waking world again when Sigma posed his inquiry, “and what memories did Epsilon leave?”

The man either elected to ignore him or didn’t hear him, continue to nuzzle his face against the palm of Maine’s glove. “I feared you forgot about me—that you’d leave me,” he clenched the man’s hand tighter. “The two of you have been off; haven’t been sleeping, hardly making time for me—it could be Epsilon, what’s left of him, projecting. Fuck, I don’t know.” Maine’s angry growl vibrated in his ribs, “you weren’t going to leave me too, right?”

“Never David. You’re _ours_.” Sigma fire blazed as bright as the real one in front of them, his glow bouncing off the walls. His typically cool voice aflame with emotion, “look at me,” he demanded. Maine pushed his face towards the AI, his tired gray-blue eyes forced open by his will alone. “Never,” the AI repeated, stressing the word to the point that Wash could do nothing more but nod his head.

**[DAY 4]**

They waited until morning before packing up and setting out to the old research buildings that Maine and Sigma had ventured through the day before. Maine handed his lover the bruteshot after heaving the man and the bags onto his back. The sharpened weapon held like a strap in front of his chest as he powered on with ease through the snow.

Eta and Iota’s shape joining Sigma’s out in the chilly air after they convinced Washington to share some of the information that he got from Epsilon about their Alpha. “I can’t remember much more than that—not about the Alpha. It was mostly flashes of things: people, locations, objects. I remember some of them growing up but... then there’s stuff about the Director and _Mom_.”

Allison. The name an unspoken hum in the air around them. Smothering them all in a silent mantra: Allison, Allison, Allison. It swept up in the howling wind, spurring Maine to move quicker—to close the distance between them and the new base. _We’ll be there just over this ridge_ , Maine rumble snapped Wash out of his musing, out of his assumptions of the swirling thoughts around him.

“If I were to accept Eta and Iota as my AIs, would the two of you guarantee that you won’t be another repetition of Epsilon?” The blond inquired, voicing it aloud without a care in how Sigma’s fire shone brighter.

“No,” Sigma snapped at the same time as the notes of the twins chimed their appeasement.

“We are shocked that you’ve begun to think of this so soon, David,” Iota’s voice hummed, ringing pure in the cold atmosphere. Maine’s boots stomping their way through the white powder. “ _I’m_ pleased to hear your interest in this matter,” her voice cut off into a giggle.

“No,” Sigma snapped again, “the two of them are returning to Agent Maine once David is fully functional.” He fazed through the blond’s outstretched hand that the man reached out towards him with, ignoring the growl coming from Maine when Wash whined, hand dropping back to clutch at the bruteshot.

“You want to collect the other AIs, right? If you gather too much Maine’ll lose himself—he isn’t _meant_ to bond with all of them, some of them would mesh better with the two of you than others!” He couldn’t see Sigma bonding with Eta or Iota, the three AI units so different. He wouldn’t, he _couldn’t_ , risk Maine’s mind—he had seen the different between the Maine before Sigma and the Maine with Sigma.

Eta’s musical voice chimed in, “he speaks the truth, _brother_. Do you wish to lose yourself to us? Are you certain that _you_ could remain in control? And what of Agent Maine? Does your bond with your human mean nothing more than sharing his lover?” Maine’s shoulders tense under Washington’s arms; the attention that Washington shows him draws the three AIs to Maine—Eta points out Maine discomfort.

Sigma’s form flickers out and back into Maine’s head to run some damage control. Wash grips the man tighter, “we’ll talk about this at another time. Okay?” Wash’s helmet thumped against the man’s shoulder plates. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

_Don’t worry about it._

Washington continued to anyways.

**[DAY 6]**

For the first time in over six days they both stripped from their armor and curled into the pushed together cots, large hands sliding over the faint bruising littering his body. Finally able to sleep out of armor now that his body grew strong enough to handle the cool air that the heater wasn’t able to warm up as much as they’d like.

Curled under their blankets and their sleeping bags, Washington began to pepper kisses to the larger man’s face. They haven’t had sex since the day Washington learned he was to be implanted with the Epsilon unit. So many days now of only brief touches and Washington’s lingering fears that awoke when South and North were the ones to great him instead of his lover(s).

Maine’s large hand took both of their cocks in hand, pumping lazily at their pricks as Washington continued to press kisses to his face. The appearance of Sigma’s burning body behind his eyelids had Washington open them again, reaching out to pet the air just in front of him. “Why do you want the Eta and Iota AIs?”

 _Not now, Sigma_. Maine growled, rolling Washington and himself over to block the AI from sight. _Ask later._ Now was a peaceful moment. A moment for them, for Maine and Washington, where they had nowhere to go and nothing to do but fall into the other’s embrace.


	4. To Earth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole point of this is Wash confincing Sigma and Maine to life a domestic happily ever after with him. So, ha!
> 
> Sorry, i have a paper I need to write and a test I need to study for!! T^T Its mid-term time now~

**[YORK & DELTA: DAY 23]**

“You’re concerned,” Delta states in the back of York’s mind as they slipped into their civilian skivvies. Finally back in a place that he could slip to and from, blend in on this little planet until he could make it back home. After twenty-three days of running from unknown dangers, they finally slipped away from the mess of Freelancer and started squatting in a little shed in some poor old man’s too large to handle yard.

The green AI flickered into existence beside his head and York sighed, “The last I saw of them wasn’t in the best of situations. Wash... I was supposed to be one of Washington’s best friends, y’know? And you too. You’re his friend too and he left him. Who knows if he’s dead or hurt... maybe he got away too, most likely not.” He and North had made a promise to look after the rookie shortly after they first met the smaller blond. Poor kid didn’t get to see much of them near the end—York was out of it after his eye, but he was told that the blond had visited him often.

It might have been him feeling bad for Maine’s behaviour in that training session—they had been dating at the time.

“And I haven’t really seen North other than the quick flash of the twins before they ducked around the corner of that abandoned research base ten days ago.” Delta flickered away when York’s foot seemed to pass the invisible barrier between the suburbs and the city.

York had enough money on him to get himself to the planet Earth—to get himself to Texas, of all places. He had the money to get there but the problem of finding a place and filling it with furniture and food would be the difficult part. He didn’t exactly want to go dipping into that money he still have tied with his account that he was being paid with. He didn’t want people to find him if he went digging.

He had a couple of accounts off the books that he could dip into when he makes it back to Earth. A few favours he can pull from people. “You shouldn’t be so willing to dip into the life of crime,” Delta scolds, though he wouldn’t stop him either.

**[MAINE & WASHINGTON: DAY 17]**

_This_ is how it should’ve felt like three days after being implanted with an AI. This was how it should’ve been instead of waking up in the cot with the Twins looking down at him; this time it was a different set of twins he woke up to looking down at him. “Good afternoon David,” Eta seemed to smile.

They smiled a lot. They seemed to be a constant whirlwind of noise in his head—a _calming_ noise but a noise none-the-less. Sigma still wasn’t thrilled that he fought for them but the promise of Gamma and Omega going to him kept him content. His brothers would be suited more for Maine, and then there was the comment that Wash had tossed in about missing memories from Epsilon.

“Hello girls,” David smiled to himself and the two voices giggling in his head. “Any progress with those pathways?” The giggling stopped; that night’s dream did nothing to flare those parts of his brain into activity.

“None as of yet, but it has only been three day.” Three days and they weren’t going anywhere. Not like the others; they would not be taken from David like they had been from Carolina. David was theirs—their beautiful boy, Allison’s beautiful blond haired and gray-blue eyed son. Iota appeared by Washington’s head and the blond smiled at the AI.

Wash plucked his helmet from the floor beside the cot as the door _whooshed_ open. The airlock hissed as the helmet clicked into place, his visor flicked on—Eta ran a primary body scan as Wash stood and met the man by the door. “You and Sig find anything?” they were both the hunters and the prey. Hunting after the AI fragments but running from the remains of their former co-workers. Their affiliated organization.

Wash groaned, leaning against the man’s side. Smiling beneath his helmet when the man wrapped an arm around his waist and held him close. “We found a docking station just a few hours walk from here yesterday. There’s a chance that they ran to Earth by now. Or are on their way there—I remember stories that York was from that planet and the twins always wanted to go. Texas and Wyoming would be… difficult though.” And that’s the AI units that Washington pointed Sigma towards, was it not? Shit.

Sigma appeared alongside Iota, ignoring the other AI in favour of staring up at the gray and yellow armored man. “Earth is not a war torn civilisation like these other planets along the periphery. Would it not be ideal to remain in a place where armor is not considered unnatural?”

Washington shrugged, looking up to Maine. The man shrugged—he didn’t care in the end. Sigma’s want was to find the Alpha, and Washington was still attempting to unlock these memories that were hidden away in his mind. They were being hunted by unknown beings—they haven’t met them, haven’t _seen them_. But when that gut feeling strikes sometimes you just had to trust them.

“Well, it would be easier to hide in a place with more people. We slip in, assimilate—or are you not up to the challenge of _playing house_?” Washington reached out to the red AI, his finger hesitating in the space right before his chest. “Is the great almighty AI _afraid_ to blend in with humanity and live like a married couple?”

Sigma’s head titled, “married?” His arms slipped behind his back as he mused, “what is this ‘married’ idea you propose?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm throwing in the carwash siblings simply because:  
> 1\. I'm a sucker for big sis Carolina  
> 2\. I'm a sucker for mama's boy Wash  
> 3\. It'll make sense for Eta and Iota too  
> 4\. well... fuck it I can do it~
> 
> That is my only payment for added parts for this ;) We get half-sibling carwash.


End file.
